Halloween Games
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: Finally, another fic! Glee! But this year, it's really getting scary. Our favorite DP characters dress up as characters from Godchild, and for an hour, they have to take the roles of the people they dress as! Can Danny live through it? Please read!


:le gasp: It's…it's an update! Sort of…but still! Honestly, who out there thought those were extinct around here? New stories, updates: myths. Heh…sorry. I've been meaning to update, really I have. I've got to give credit to anyone who can still find time to be updating their stories. Bravo:claps:

**I can't believe it's Halloween again! It's been a year now since I first started these holiday fics, and I feel awful for not having added any since Valentines Day. This year, I'm going to try to get all the holidays(that I celebrate, I'm not going to butcher another religion's holiday)and if you guys care to hear it, possibly even for the less-celebrate-ish ones like Mother's Day, and April Fool's Day. But I haven't decided yet. Ok, on with the fic then!**

**Disclaimer: Though I still hold our dear, departed show in my mind and heart every day…it's not mine. Still Butch Hartman the Great's creation, still belongs to him. Honor this day by remembering the Fright Knight as it's Halloween, the Fright Knight's Eve! Remember and remind others by screaming his signature quote to all: "Flaming bed sheets of death!" **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Halloween. All Hallows Eve. Eve, the beginning of evil, which was surely what this year was. Danny sat on the edge of his bed, anxious for it to happen, ready for the night to be over, wishing he was somewhere else. Sam gave him a worried look, almost like she was considering going to comfort him, but was being held back by an invisible force.

"Danny," said the Goth hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Only one word managed to escape the nervous mouth of the young halfa.

"Cain."

"It's not that bad," said Sam, the comforting look slowly dissolving.

"Why Cain? Why did I have to be Cain?!" Danny's outburst washed all concern from his girlfriend's face, and it was replaced by annoyance.

"Would you rather have been Riff?" asked Sam, standing a few feet in front of Danny, mock-glaring at his repetitive complaints.

"No, I'd rather have skipped this whole thing," replied the blue-eyed boy moodily. He glanced up at Sam, but her violet eyes were too full of mocking to take seriously, and he took to glaring at his light blue carpet.

"Come on, it's really not that bad," repeated Sam, walking towards her gloomy boyfriend. "Look, even I'm dressed up!" She twirled around to show off her long black dress and tall black shoes. She wore white stockings, her dress had a white collar, and a large black lace bow rested on the top of her head. Her hair, usually in a ponytail, hung down just barely below her shoulders.

"At least you get to be someone you're nothing like," said Danny, his eyes still not moving from the carpet. "Rebecca is way more sick and twisted than you could ever be. But I swear you guys are just mocking me by making me be Cain!"

Sam rolled her eyes, and walked over to sit next to Danny. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him and hold back her amused laughter at the same time. She couldn't hide her smile before Danny turned at noticed.

"It's true!" he nearly yelled. "We look kind of alike, we both get in trouble all the time, we both have sisters that tend to get into danger, we both have odd parents…" His voice trailed off as another thought occurred to him.

Sam didn't seem to notice his hesitation. "Hey, at least you don't have a crazy half brother who's been plotting to ki-" The same thought occurred to her, and she looked at the now almost frantic boy sitting next to her, begging her with his eyes to shut up.

"Sorry, I guess you kind of do now, huh? Come to think of it, that's his role I think…"

"Great," said Danny miserably, putting his head in his hands. "At least if he cuts out my eyes, I won't be able to see him and Jazz…ugh." He couldn't bring himself to say 'kissing', which was what Vlad and Jazz seemed to be doing every time Danny dared to glance their way. He was pretty sure the older halfa was just doing it to mess with him. It was working.

Before Sam could add anything, the door burst open, and Tucker walked in, dressed up in a formal party type tuxedo. His usual red beret was missing and he had put on a fake moustache and slicked back his hair.

"Evening," was all the dark-skinned boy said before strutting into the room, trying to look suave. Danny looked up at his best friend and snapped.

"See?! Tucker is nothing like Baron Mayfield!" He jumped up off the bed and began pacing, his eyes glowing slightly green. The long coattails of his own formal, bowtie-less tux flew back behind him. This plus the high, dark collar and white gloves made him look very much like a miffed vampire.

"Let it go, both of you," she added as Tucker shoed a few stray pieces of imaginary dust off his shoulder. "You don't actually have to be your character till 11, so till then, just chill."

Danny stopped pacing, and turned to her as if to agree. But at that moment, the doorbell rang, and the blue-eyed teen jumped a bit and phased right through his floor. He managed to put a somewhat relaxed face on as he opened the door to welcome his guests.

They all filed in, one by one. First came Paulina, already playing the part of her Queen of Hearts-like character, Victoria. She wore a frilly, pink, 16th century nobility style dress, and her hair was curled and pulled up into two, bobbing pigtails. She came in, ignoring Danny completely, and sitting right on the couch, smoothing her dress and pulling out a mirror to check her hair.

Next came Dash, dressed in a butler-like suit. He glared at Danny, knowing that at 11 he'd have to play the part of Riff, Cain's manservant. Danny smirked as soon as Dash's back was turned, and began thinking up chores for him to do.

Star followed Dash, wearing a light blue, layered, 16th century maiden's dress. A small bow, matching her dress, rested in her hair in place of the usual pink flower. She was well suited for the part of Alice. Her blond hair hung straight down around her shoulders, and swung slightly as she walked to the couch to join Paulina.

Finally, Kwan filed in, looking almost comical. His large, broad-shouldered form was fitted into what looked like an old-style paper boy uniform, complete with hat and paper bag. He glanced at Danny, gave him a hesitant smile, and went to stand by Dash at the snack table. His sheepish look made Danny feel a little better about having to be the Earl of the Hargreaves family.

The door was almost shut when something from outside hit it with a thud. The curious teen opened it tentatively, and froze at the sight of the thin blade, stuck about half way through the thick wooden door. He could only stare till a familiar laugh broke his trance.

"A little jumpy tonight, aren't we Daniel?" laughed Vlad, coming up to the door and yanking the small knife out of the wood. Danny looked up at him to reply, but stopped short. Whatever he'd been about to say was replaced by the question, "Who is this guy on my doorstep?"

If he hadn't known it was actually Vlad Masters, Danny probably wouldn't have recognized him at all. It was rare to see Vlad with his hair even slightly mussed, let alone _down_. But there it was: the elder halfa's long, silvery hair trailed down his back and around his shoulders. He wore a long, tan trench coat over his dark suit, and a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, held by a silver chain that hung down either side of his face and disappeared over his shoulders. Danny's eyes were momentarily drawn away from the knife, now clasped in Vlad's hand.

Vlad smirked. "I like this reaction, I'll have to do this more often," he said laughing a bit and looking over his shoulder. Another, even more familiar voice made Danny look back too.

"Cut it out, _Jizabel,_" said Jazz, walking up the stairs and taking the blade from her husband. "It's barely 10:30. Let's try not to kill anyone just yet, 'kay?" Danny's older sister smiled at the young halfa's reaction to the word 'yet'.

It looked as if Jazz had spent all day on her outfit, getting everything just right. Her red hair had a few small braids here and there, and the way she walked in her high, black shoes made it fly around her, like she was floating through water. A thick, lace headband held her bangs back, and was a perfect match to her pale pink, very lacey dress. She looked exactly like a tall, red-headed Mary Weather.

"Um, Danny?" Sam appeared behind him, looking both worried and amused. "Let's let them inside now, huh?" She managed to usher the shocked teen out of the doorway to let Vlad and Jazz pass. Jazz smiled in apology to Sam, who was trying to keep Danny upright, as she passed. Vlad walked right past them, laughing to himself the whole time.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Danny finally mumbled as Sam closed the door.

"It'll be fun, I promise. Look," she turned and gestured to everyone in the next room. "You get Dash as a servant, you get to see people dresses how they'll probably never dress again which could make excellent blackmail, hint hint, and you've got Paulina who's supposed to be totally in love with you."

"You know I got over her forever ago," said Danny, coming up next to Sam and taking her hand. The Goth smiled and sighed happily.

"See, you have nothing to worry about," Sam said with calm finality. But Danny wouldn't let it go that easily.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this! What's the point?"

"It's Halloween, the point was lost long ago. Just leave it. If your parents were ok with it, then they obviously don't think you're in any danger."

This was true enough. Danny's parents had agreed to it completely when Jazz had suggested it last weekend. They'd even agreed to go to a separate party, so as to "let the kids have their fun" as his dad had put it.

_I wonder how they're doing…_thought Danny, walking into the living room, still holding Sam's hand.

-----

Down the darkly decorated halls of Casper High, past the lightless classrooms and empty offices, a single sound echoes off the shadowy walls. It's a faint sound, but still loud enough to follow. If you follow it, you find yourself in front of the large red doors to the school's cafeteria. The sound is a little more distinct, but surely it can't be what it seems. That would be…too strange. Then again, noting is really _too _strange in Amity Park. If you dare to open those large red doors you'll be blown away. Literally.

"Does this happen often?!" yelled Mrs. Foley, Tucker's mother, to Danny's mother Maddie.

"What?!" Maddie yelled back. Both women's hands went up to their ears, as the volume increased. After a few more seconds of noise, for that's all it seemed to be at this level, every single parent, teacher, and random adult in the room nearly ran out, holding their hands to their ears.

Jack Fenton, oblivious to this, as usual, went right on singing. "And I, Jack, the pumpkin king…!"

-----

Danny was unable to ignore the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He sat on the couch next to Sam, glancing at the clock then back at the carpet again.

10:31. Danny looked around at all the guests he'd managed to get here. Paulina sat in one of the large chairs, naturally being very much like Victoria in that she'd been staring at herself in the mirror since she sat down. Dash and Kwan stood by the small table laden with large bowls of candy corn and cups of several different sodas. They talked in voices too low for Danny to hear, though whatever it was, it was obviously bad as they were smiling in their usual jock-ish way and looking over at Danny every few seconds.

10:39. Tucker went to stand behind Paulina, trying to get to where she could see him in her little hand-held mirror. Danny was afraid to wonder what he was thinking, considering Tuck's being her father for an hour tonight. He had an idea though. Over to the side, Vlad and Jazz sat in the other, large armchair, Jazz sitting in Vlad's lap, and Vlad smiling slyly as if he'd just told a joke. Jazz gave him a mock glare, and out of habit, Danny looked away.

10:47. Sam tried to comfort Danny, talking to him about something meaningless that Danny couldn't make out. Her voice seemed too far away to hear. Somewhere, in the very back of his head, some little voice was yelling at Danny for being so silly about all this, that it was just a game. But it was never just a game, and Danny knew it.

10:56. Was it just him, or was everyone watching the clock now? The seconds ticked away, too fast to leave any time for thinking, and too slow to let the tension go. There probably wasn't one other person here who was freaking out like this, but they didn't have a reason to. Or, like Sam and Tuck, didn't feel the need. Danny glanced around the room again. Paulina was finally putting her mirror away. Tuck, still standing behind her, stood up straighter and almost looked like he was taking his role seriously. Dash made his way gloomily over to Danny, who had forgotten all about Dash's having to be his manservant for the night. Kwan went to stand around, but not really near Vlad, ready to go when he was needed. Jazz looked up at the clock, just now noticing everyone else's eyes resting on it. Danny looked up at Vlad to see him smirking evilly, just as the clock began to chime the hour.

The next few seconds happened in a flash: Sam was somehow gone from Danny's side and Tucker had dragged Paulina from the room. But Danny didn't really notice these things, and could only remember one sight as the lights flicked out, leaving the room in complete darkness: Vlad smiling and holding his knife up to Jazz's throat, and the look of genuine fear in his sister's eyes.

The lights went out and Danny stood perfectly still, realizing in an instant that this had been completely planned out. That had been Kwan's first job: escape distraction. There were sounds of running footsteps, and someone-Danny assumed it was Paulina-screamed. Just a second before he was able to move again, someone whispered in the young halfa's ear.

"Let the games begin,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I think I'll let your imagination take over. Though, I would be willing to write it out, should anyone care to ask. :hint hint: I am so sorry it's late! Somewhere between school stuff and my new mini obsession, Trinity Blood, I lost half the story and had to rewrite it. I won't let the others be late though! **

**So, reviews yes? Please? Flames are ok, I'm good. Just please, say something!**


End file.
